


Jealousy Doesn't Go With Your Outfit

by stayingindoors



Series: Everything In Their World [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Confused Derek, Hurt Spencer, M/M, jealous garcia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayingindoors/pseuds/stayingindoors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid and Morgan start dating and Garcia is jealous. (I know I changed it a bit, sorry. I was under the control of my fingers – they usually do whatever they want)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy Doesn't Go With Your Outfit

“Hey baby.”

Garcia grinned scandalously at the greeting obviously meant for her. Her Chocolate God had finally come for her. She turned her head to reply, but her heart sank. Apparently the greeting wasn’t for her. Derek and Reid were standing closer than strictly necessary, smiling smiles that spoke of late nights curled up on the couch together. Smiles that spoke of chaste morning kisses and nights of passion. Smiles that spoke of pure, unbridled love.

She felt like she was intruding on a private moment, but she couldn’t look away. It was kind of like a train crash - a train crash of love. Her heart ached.

Garcia clenched her teeth and slunk off to the safety of her lair to lick her wounds. She knew she should be happy for her boys – goodness knows they both deserved to love and be loved. But, she couldn’t help but feel a flash jealousy every time Derek shot Reid a smile that had previously only been reserved for her. Nothing like the smiles of reassurance he sent the rest of the team or the seductive purring smiles he had sent his nightly conquests before Reid. 

When he and Reid had first gotten together, nothing big had really changed. Derek was still her sexy Sugar Daddy and she was still his Baby Mama. But, after Reid and Derek had really started getting serious like, let’s move in together serious, that had changed. Her and Derek’s banter had dwindled until she was lucky if he called her anything but Garcia.

She suspected Reid had something to do with Derek’s witty radio silence. She had decided to be the better person, though, and let dead dogs be dead. Was that how the phrase went? … Anyway! Soon enough she was going to have some zombie dogs on her hands because she was done putting up with this. She wanted her Sugar Daddy back.

Garcia marched out of her haven with a purpose one could almost feel in the air with every click of her purple pumps against the floor. Reid was slumped over his desk, scribbling in files at a breakneck pace. He had no idea what was coming for him. Hurricane Penelope was on a war path and it was going to leave no survivors.

“Reid,” she called out in her sweetest voice. Time to set the trap.

He looked up and smiled at her, pushing his curls away from his forehead. “Yeah Garcia?” he asked, innocently like he had no idea of the strife he had caused her.

“Can I see you in my lair, please?” She added a sugary smile this time, trying to pretend nothing was wrong.

He scrunched up his eyebrows, but still rose from his chair. “Um, sure.” Success! The trap had sprung and captured.

She turned and the led the way back to her nest, thankful that Reid couldn’t see the devilish smirk creeping onto her lips.

She took a seat at her desk and spun her chair to face Reid as he shifted from foot to foot in her doorway.

“Shut the door please.”

He stepped forward and pushed the door closed behind him with a click.

She dropped the fake smile and narrowed her eyes at him.

He gulped. “Garcia? What did you need me for?” The way she was looking at him was obviously making him uncomfortable. Good.

She placed a finger over her lips, smearing her lipstick a bit, but she paid no mind. He raised an eyebrow. Garcia cut to the point. “Why did you tell Derek to stop being flirty with me? Were you jealous or something? Afraid?” She spoke quickly, trying to spook him into telling the truth.

He had the audacity to play confused. “I never told him to cease bantering with you.”

Garcia sneered. “Don’t play innocent with me. He stopped when you two started getting serious. Were you so scared he was going to leave you that you cut me out of the picture like a needy girlfriend?” His jaw dropped. “Newsflash, Reid, Derek isn’t your daddy or Gideon. He’s not going to leave your sorry butt behind like they did.”

She expected him to flinch away with guilt at her slightly harsh, but still true, words. He didn’t. All Reid did was close his mouth, lift his chin and square his shoulders.

“Look, Garcia, I agree with you. Derek isn’t like my dad or Gideon.” She smiled in victory. “But, I still didn’t tell Derek to stop being playful with you.”

Her smile dropped. “Right,” she said, a twist to her lips. “If Derek had wanted a whiney girlfriend, he would have one. But, he doesn’t – he chose you. So stop being a jealous whore. No wonder your dad and Gideon left.”

Reid clenched his fists. She knew she was being cruel, but if Reid couldn’t handle a little harmless flirting and trust Derek, then he didn’t deserve him.

She added one last thing that she knew would echo within Reid all day and even through the night.

“Derek doesn’t need or want a ball and chain so man up.”

Reid looked as if he had been slapped. He smiled tightly, as if she hadn’t just spent the last few minutes hurling abuse at him. He left with trembling knees.

Garcia smiled, pretty sure she had gotten her point across.

BREAK

Derek poured himself his second cup of coffee. His pile of files was mountainous and he idly wondered if Reid would be okay with doing a few for him.

Derek cradled the warm cup in his hand and took another, enjoying the dark caress on his tongue.

Spencer slipped through the door, obviously trying to remain unnoticed, but still shattering the quiet stillness Derek had made by himself.

He caught sight of Derek and froze, eyes rimmed red. Derek felt concern blossom in his chest.

“Pretty Boy, what’s wrong?” he asked, setting his cup on the counter and taking a step towards his boyfriend.

Spencer flinched and tightened his arms around his torso. “Nothing.”

“C’mon,” Derek coaxed. “You know you can tell me anything. Are the headaches back? Is it.”

Spencer cut him off. “Derek, am I a ball and chain?” When Derek just looked at him in shock, he hurried on. “Because I don’t want to be a whiney girlfriend and I try not to be jealous and I’m sorry. Please forgive me.”

Derek looked at Spencer incredulously. “What? Why – who would you be jealous of?”

Spencer looked down. “Garcia,” he mumbled.

Derek’s eyebrows climbed up his forehead. “Did she say something to you?”

Spencer swallowed. He nodded.

“I don’t know what’s gotten into her, but whatever she said,” Derek placed a hand on Spencer’s shoulder, “it’s all wrong. Everything she said, none of it is true.” He wrapped his arms around Spencer and pulled him to his chest.

Spencer nosed Derek’s chest and shivered a bit. “One thing she said was true – you’re not Gideon or my dad.”

When Derek looked down at him, a questioning frown on his face, Spencer just grinned back up at him, all bowed back and sharp angles.

Derek smiled back, but it wasn’t long before it melted back into a frown. “I’m going to have to go and talk some sense into her.”

“No,” Spencer said. “I don’t want to be the cause of distress between you two. Just start flirting with her again and everything will go back to normal.”

Derek pulled his eyebrows together. “Is that what this is about?” At Spencer’s nod, Derek smiled bitterly. “Well, there goes my plan of not making anyone feel awkward.”

Spencer laughed softly. “It was a good try.”


End file.
